


In this crowded room, make me believe your lie

by unixvers



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unixvers/pseuds/unixvers
Summary: D'une certaine façon, Orihime n'avait jamais été satisfaite de sa vie, de la personne qu'elle était. Sa rencontre avec Rukia, son rapprochement avec Ichigo avait finalement tout changé. Elle était finalement devenue utile et indispensable. Pourtant, loin de la Soul Society et du danger, elle restait une simple lycéenne et la meilleure amie de Tatsuki.





	In this crowded room, make me believe your lie

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous!  
Je vous laisse avec ce court one shot tournant autours du couple Orihime/Tatsuki, parce que ces filles sont clairement des amours!  
J'espère que vous apprécierez! N'hesitez pas à m'offrir vos avis, ça me ferait très plaisir.

Orihime avait perdu pieds. Le monde terrestre. La réalité. La banalité de la vie réelle. Tout ça ne semblait être devenu qu'un simple mirage. Depuis qu'Ichigo avait rencontré Rukia, et depuis qu'elle s'était rapprochés d'eux, tout ne semblait être qu'un rêve. La soul society. Le danger. La douleur. La peur. C'etait son quotidien désormais. Et à vrai dire, une partie d'elle-même ne pouvait y renoncer. Même lorsque son amie d'enfance la regardait d'un œil étrange, désespéré, lui faisant promettre de revenir saine et sauve, en entier ; même dans ces moments là, elle ne pouvait songer qu'à repartir. Toute sa vie elle s'était sentie seule et oubliée. Depuis peu, elle pouvait être utile, sauver des vies ; alors oui, ce désir pouvait en partie être égoïste, elle appréciait détenir ce semblant de pouvoir.  
Brusquement, la sonnerie d'un téléphone résonna dans la pièce, arrachant la rousse à ses pensées. C'etait un message de Tatsuki, si bien que la jeune femme se précipita à le lire.  
"Un de nos camarades organise une soirée ce soir, ça te dit ?"  
Si ça lui disait ? Non... A vrai dire elle n'appréciait pas tellement les endroits bondés. Mais elle passait si peu de temps avec son amie dernièrement que l'idée de lui refuser cette sortie la désolait. Après tout, elle avait choisis de mener cette double-vie, aussi était-ce à elle d'en assumer les conséquences et de gérer au mieux les deux extrêmes. Et puis, Rukia et Ichigo s'en était aller pour la Soul Society, et l'ennuie rythmait depuis son quotidien.  
"Bien sûr! Envoie moi l'adresse" Répondit-elle. Et quelques secondes plus tard elle reçue ce qu'elle avait demandé.  
Tandis qu'elle fouillait dans son armoire à la recherche d'une tenue de soirée, ses doigts frôlèrent le tissu délicat d'une robe que lui avait offert Tatsuki pour son quinzième anniversaire. Elle était verte bouteille, décorée de dentelles et de perles blanches. "Une robe qui fera ressortir la couleur de tes cheveux." Avait-elle ajouté, toute sourire.  
Avant sa rencontre avec Tatsuki, elle haïssait sa chevelure rousse car trop voyante, ce qui ne lui permettait jamais de passer inaperçue. Or, la belle avait toujours haïs attirer l'attention, notamment car cela supposait avoir à encaisser les remarques et les insultes. Si elle devait être vue, elle espérait que ce soit pour les bonnes raisons. C'était sans doute là l'une des raisons pour lesquelles elle détestait tant les foules. Du moins lorsqu'elles étaient constituées de simples humains. À la soul society, tous la reconnaissaient comme une personne douée et serviable. Elle n'avait jamais reçue aucune remarque sur sa stupidité ou sur son apparence, si ce n'est en bien. Elle appréciait cela. Du fond du coeur. Mais son esprit ne cessait de la rappeler à la réalité, à Tatsuki. Cette dernière était son seul ancrage au monde réel, à cette existence monotone qui était sa vie véritable, à sa maison, à son lycée, à tout ce qui lui appartenait avant sa rencontre avec Rukia. En un sens, n'était-elle pas entrain de tout abandonner ? De tout faire voler en éclat ? Combien de fois avait-elle entendu Tatsuki pleurer en la voyant rentrer blessée, physiquement comme moralement ? Combien de fois les deux amies s'etaient-elles disputées violemment à ce sujet ? Oui... étrangement, cette partie d'elle-même qu'Orihime admirait, elle la détestait tout autant.  
Une nouvelle sonnerie mit fin à ses songes. Il s'agissait une nouvelle fois de Tatsuki qui lui rappelait de ne pas arriver en retard.  
La soirée commençait à 19 heures et il n'était que 17 heures, ce qui lui laissait le temps de se préparer.   
D'un geste brusque, elle retira la robe de son cintre et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain pour n'en ressortir qu'une heure plus tard, vêtue de la belle tenue. Comme elle se l'était imaginé, elle lui seyait de nouveau ; après tout elle avait perdu beaucoup de poids durant les derniers mois, si bien qu'elle pouvait facilement entrer dans ses vieux vêtements.  
Se plaçant devant le miroir de sa chambre, la belle entreprit de coiffer sa chevelure encore humide en un large chignon haut qui ne laissait pendre que deux fines mèches le long de ses tempes.  
Cela fait, elle envoya un dernier message à son amie, la prévenant de son arrivée imminente, puis enfila son manteau et ses chaussures avant de quitter sa maison en refermant à clé derrière elle.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'adresse indiquée, il était à peine 18h30, pourtant un boucan incroyable émanait déjà de l'intérieur de la maison, une multitude de bruits dont l'amplitude fit gonfler son cœur d'angoisse. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas participé à de telles mondanités lycéennes, et le trac la gagnait.  
Amassant tout le courage dont elle disposait, la belle s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, mais fut attirée par la voix familière de sa meilleure amie en pleine discussion. Instinctivement, Orihime se figea, perdue dans le timbre agréable et pourtant si triste de Tatsuki.  
"Écoute, tu es quelqu'un de gentille mais je ne peux vraiment pas te retourner tes sentiments. J'espère que tu comprends..." Soufflait-elle d'un ton désolé mais convaincu.  
"Comprendre? Je suis désolée mais je ne comprends pas... Je sais pertinemment que tu attends après elle, mais à mon avis tu ne devrais pas... Elle rate de plus en plus l'école, et devient de plus en plus étrange... Je dirais même qu'elle te snob."  
La seconde voix était dure et tremblante. Orihime la reconnue comme étant celle d'une de leur camarade, une chouette fille qui avait été une bonne amie à une époque donnée, une époque révolue.  
La rousse, le cœur battant, s'approcha plus encore, assez silencieusement pour ne pas être entendue. Elle était partagée entre l'envie de fuir et celle d'entendre la réponse de Tatsuki, mais la curiosité avait déjà raison d'elle.  
"Je sais que c'est ce que tout le monde pense. Mais j'ai confiance en elle. Et puis... je l'aime tellement qu'elle pourrait me faire avaler n'importe lequel de ses mensonges et je continuerai quand même à l'attendre."  
Une sanglot mit fin à la discussion, celui de la jeune camarade dont Orihime perçut la silhouette fuyante avant de s'éloigner rapidement pour faire mine de frapper à la porte d'entrée.  
"Oh! Orihime!" S'exclama Tatsuki en apercevant son amie. "Tu aurais dû me prévenir de ton arrivée."  
"Je ne l'ai pas fait? Mince! Je suis vraiment une idiote haha..." Se frappant la tête de la paume de sa main, Orihime ricana. Lui faire avaler n'importe lequel de ses mensonges ? Et quand avait-elle commencé à mentir à sa meilleure amie ? Depuis quand était-elle devenue aussi fausse et sournoise?  
"C'est rien. Viens, entrons."  
Tatsuki prit les devants et poussa la porte, invitant son amie à pénétrer les lieux la première.  
L'endroit était déjà plein à craquer, et l'ambiance bien festive et arrosée. Tout de suite, Tatsuki s'empara des premiers verres de ponche qu'elle trouva sur son passage et en offrit un à son amie. Celle-ci observait la scène chaotique que représentait tous ces jeunes lycéens ivres et déchaînés, un spectacle qui fit une nouvelle fois bondir douloureusement son cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Elle se sentait comme étouffée par la foule et le bruit, une situation qui dura une demi-heure durant laquelle elle tenta pourtant tant bien que mal de s'adapter  
Autours d'elle, tous ses camarades semblaient s'amuser sans la voir. Ils criaient et riaient, et lorsqu'elle tentait de leur adresser la parole, c'était peine si on lui accordait un sourire. Même Tatsuki avait finit par disparaître, semblant ne lui porter aucun intérêt, et cela plus que tout acheva de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. L'estomac noué et retourné par l'alcol, la rousse se faufila à travers la foule à la recherche de la salle de bain.  
Fermant le verrou derrière elle, la belle s'effondra brusquement au sol, le souffle soudain court. Tentant d'inspirer et expirer longuement, la belle songea de nouveau à la discussion qu'elle avait épié en début de soirée. Tatsuki était-elle amoureuse d'elle ? Était-ce donc cela l'amour ? Orihime avait toujours voulu percevoir en ce sentiment quelque chose d'inconditionnel, une émotion si forte qu'il était impossible d'être séparé de l'être aimé. Pourtant, Tatsuki l'avait laisser livrée à elle-même dans ce chaos. Pourtant, Orihime ne cessait d'abandonner Tatsuki pour rejoindre un autre monde qui ne lui était pas accessible. L'amour était si different de celui décrit dans les contes de fée. Il était amer, douloureux, et nous exposait continuellement à des choix qui nous dépassent, nous heurtent et nous déchirent. Les deux amies étaient-elles entrain de se déchirer ?  
"Orihime?! Tu es là dedans?!"  
La voix de Tatsuki surpris la jeune femme qui sursauta, se redressant vivement pour aller lui ouvrir la porte.  
"O..Oui! Attends, je t'ouvre."  
"Tu pourrais prévenir lorsque tu me quittes."  
Cette parole, prononcée presque trop violemment, fût comme un coup porté au cœur de Orihime. Il était si inattendu d'être traité si froidement par sa meilleure amie, si bouleversant que la belle ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Elle savait pertinemment que Tatsuki ne faisait pas seulement référence au fait d'avoir disparu pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain. Non... son ton était accusateur, chargé d'une douleur trop longtemps refoulée, plein de non-dits trop lourds à porter.  
"Je suis désolée." Furent les seuls mots qu'elle put prononcer de sa voix brisée, des mots qu'elle savait pauvres et insuffisants.  
"Je sais..." Répliqua la brune, l'ombre d'un triste sourire aux lèvres, "Tu es toujours désolée... Et pourtant ça ne change rien ; tu finis toujours par me quitter de nouveau."  
C'en fut trop! La belle sentit les larmes perler de nouveau ses joues rougies, leur goût salé pénétrant les jointures de ses lèvres à demi ouvertes.  
Malgré tout cela, malgré toute la douleur dont elle se rendait coupable, Orihime ne pourrait jamais abandonner Rukia, Ichigo et la Soul Society. Malgré Tatsuki, elle ne choisirait jamais d'être la simple lycéenne qu'elle avait un jour été. Et pourtant, en cet instant, elle aurait voulu y croire. Elle aurait aimé penser qu'il était très simple de choisir l'être aimé, de choisir Tatsuki.  
"Je t'aime." Souffla-t-elle d'une voix vibrante d'émotions. "Et je te promets que je ne te quitterais plus jamais... Je t'aime."  
La bouche de la brune s'élargit dans un rictus douloureux, à mi-chemin entre la grimace et le sourire.  
Sans un mot, Tatsuki fit glisser sa main dans celle de son amie d'enfance, tendrement, gentiment, et s'approchant délicatement, elle déposa sur son front un doux baiser, comme pour sceller cette promesse. Ce contact fit frissonner la rousse, et redoubler ses larmes qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal d'essuyer du revers de sa manche, tandis que Tatsuki la traînait déjà à travers le couloir, les escaliers et le rez-de-chaussée, serrant toujours plus sa main afin que la foule ne puisse les séparer.  
Et malgré le bruit, malgré l'intensité du moment qui faisait bourdonner ses oreilles, Orihime put entendre les quelques mots que Tatsuki lui souffla : "Je t'en prie, fais moi croire en tes mensonges".  
Si bien que la rousse se fit la promesse que cette nuit n'appartiendrai qu'à elles. Rien ne viendrait faire obstacle à la réalité de leur relation, troubler l'amour qu'elles se partageaient. Pas de Rukia, ni même de Ichigo. Seulement deux lycéennes banales et amoureuses.  
Pour ce qui était du matin qui suivrait inévitablement, Orihime se prometta également de ne pas y songer, car elle ne pouvait pas, même en le souhaitant plus que tout, croire en ses propres mensonges.


End file.
